Diario de una Prostituta
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: Yo, Anna Kyouyama, soy una mestiza de madre americana y padre japonés, rubia y de contrastantes ojos negros, fría como el hielo, una bruja en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero en los negocios soy lo que el cliente pida, cuando lo pida y como lo pida
1. Chapter 1

**Diario de una prostituta**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_Diciembre 25 – Tokio, Japón 12:30 de la madrugada._

Ren Tao estaba en mi apartamento esa noche cuando la tormenta se había agravado y nuestra jefa nos había que dicho tomáramos ese día de descanso.

Sentado con suma sutileza, el joven chino estaba mirándome como si reflexionara acerca de las vidas de ambos y como si quisiese decirme algo importante.

—**Quiero dejarlo —**susurró divagando en la ventana después de su largo pensar y la tormenta de nieve se intensificaba.

**—Yo también quiero pero esto me ha dado todo… la señora Kino me ha dado todo… sería una ingrata si quisiera dejarlo ahora… a estas alturas… —**le dije mientras mi mirada se paseaba por su cuerpo.

**—Pero Anna… no quiero más esto… quiero casarme, tener una familia, esta profesión no me dejará hacer eso —**asumió serio**— además… los clientes son unos… ¿Cómo se dice? Perturbados… y cada vez se vuelven peor…**

**—Eso lo sabías cuando huiste de China y te metiste en esto…**

**—Sí, pero estoy harto —**fue su sentencia y devolvió su mirar a mis ojos.

Me acerqué. Nuestra relación era fría… no por el hecho de que siendo lo que éramos no debíamos sentir lo que sentíamos… si no porque ambos éramos secos, perfectos actores a la hora del trabajo pero nuestro verdadero ser era así… el de una infancia marcada por el sufrimiento.

Yo fui acogida por la Señora Kino después de que mi madre me abandonara puesto que fui uno de los muchos errores en su vida.

Para kaa-sama Kino… yo era la "hermosa mestiza, regalo del monte Ozore".

Cuando tuve la sufriente edad me inicie en esta profesión peligrosa… pero increíblemente bien pagada…

Sobre todo si se hablaba de _Ringo no hanabira_, la empresa por excelencia que ejercía esta profesión…

**—Esto de venderme no lo quiero más… sólo cuando estoy contigo no me siento un negocio… no me siento mercancía que la señora Kino pudiese vender… —**dijo Ren en un susurro perfectamente audible.

Una risa irónica me contagio. ¿Acaso sentía algo por mí? Lo dudo… creo que lo nuestro era la manera de darnos cariño en la vida real…

— **¿Conmigo?**

—**No me malinterpretes… siento que de todos los de… aquí… sólo tú… puedes entenderme y eso se siente bien —**miró a un lado como si aquello que dijo le costase mucho.

Desde siempre Ren no fue expresivo. Es de esas personas que parecen crudas, crueles hasta insensibles pero… era un hombre gentil a su manera… dulce a su manera y de entre mis muchos amigos sexuales, mi favorito… ya que sabía tantas mañas como yo, y el sexo dejaba de ser un deber de nuestra profesión… más bien un deleite.

Se acercó a mí con parsimonia planeando sus cosas, siempre tan calculador… era como si su mundo fuese siempre planeado.

Yo solo ladeé la cabeza, sentada al borde de mi cama con aquella diminuta bata de dormir, me sentí acorralada por él. Simplemente se deslizaba sobre mí, haciéndome sentir escalofríos, pronto sentí como mi cuerpo estaba ya contra las sábanas y sus labios en mi boca besándome con gentileza.

El era uno de los dos hombres que me besan los labios. Kaa-sama Kino me tenía terminantemente prohibido el acto… ella sabía por qué.

Pero no me importaba demostrarle de esa forma mi cariño a Ren… era como si aquel contacto transmitiera nuestro sentir.

Planeaba ser una larga noche… una de mucho placer…

Su mano sinvergüenza entre mis piernas mientras yo me aferraba a su abrazo gimiendo débilmente… esa le gustaba, la mujer que disfrutase de sus caricias, pero en su caso yo no actuaba y eso… es algo que simplemente amo.

Se deshizo de mi ropa tan rápido que mi sorpresa fue notoria.

— **¿Cuál es la urgencia de hoy? —**le susurré al oído cuando se quitaba las ropas.

—**Que es navidad y no nos hemos dado nuestro regalo… —**siseó acariciándome y metiéndose en las sábanas y cubriéndome del frío latente, como si yo no estuviera acostumbrada al frío, como si no hubiera crecido en el Monte Ozore.

—**Yo nunca he creído en Santa Claus… es un maldito pedófilo sinvergüenza…**

— **¿Quién habló de Santa Claus? Yo sólo quiero el regalo que no puedo comprar… —**y tomó mi boca.

Éramos amigos… amigos que compartían la cama… amigos que compartían su pena de querer dejar un trabajo de esta calaña.

Yo, Anna Kyouyama, soy una mestiza de madre americana y padre japonés. Rubia y de contrastantes ojos negros.

Fría como el hielo… Una bruja en toda la extensión de la palabra. O al menos la Anna real lo es…

Pero soy lo que el cliente pida, cuando lo pida y como lo pida…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Wow, por fin pude escribir esta historia que tenía en el lomo

xD es que simplemente la quería… pero aun no escojo quien será la pareja de Anna… porque si habla de un romance… por supuesto tengo que elegir.

Nya.. nonono... no se queda con Ren tampoco xD

Bueno… voy a escribir más de más fics xD ya que tengo un poquitín de tiempo xD

Y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Diario de una prostituta**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

  
**

_Diciembre 27 – Tokio, Japón 2:30 de la madrugada_

Estoy comenzando a tener ese sentimiento prohibido por una persona prohibida…

Ayer llegó como a las ocho p. m. por una noche en mis brazos y como siempre, pagó mis honorarios por unas cinco horas.

Cuando me dijeron: "**Asakura Yoh ha venido…" **sentí como si mi estómago estuviese vacío y mi corazón galopara salvaje.

Era él… el nieto de kaa-sama Kino, que gusta de mis servicios de vez en cuando, en esos momentos en los que se siente perdido debido a que su esposa (y elegida por los padres), no es de su completa satisfacción. Simples negocios creo yo… y lo entiendo porque para mí jamás existió el amor.

Me puse aquella yukata negra con una manzana y una flor de manzano en parte inferior, que adoraba y por cierto, él me regaló haciéndome jurar que siempre me lo pondría cuando él llegara (cosa no frecuente de hecho).

El timbre de mi suite sonó justo después de que me perfumara con la habitual esencia de manzana que solíamos usar los trabajadores de Ringo no Hanabira.

Se arrojó sobre mi cuerpo inmediatamente cuando abrí la puerta y apenas alcancé a cerrarla.

**—Señor Asakura, ¿A qué viene el apuro? —**susurré cuando pude zafarme de sus sofocantes besos.

**—No Anna, se mía por un instante —**dijo casi tranquilo mientras sus besos en mi cuello se volvían imposibles de controlar.

Me arrojó a la cama y abrió con agilidad la yukata, deslizó sus pantalones y se posó en mis piernas.

¿Cuántos años tenía yo de conocer a Yoh?

Exactamente tres.

Yo tenía dieciocho años y él tenía sencillos quince y su padre, como cualquier macho que no cree que su hijo tenga futuro con las mujeres, lo trajo conmigo, a tener su primer encuentro sexual.

Fue un honor para un pedófilo de mi calaña, desvirgar a uno de los herederos Asakura; y que aunque nos diferenciaban tres años, seguía siendo pedofilia para mí.

Yoh era y es hasta la fecha un chico tímido y casi retraído, que gusta del reggae y de disfrutar de la naturaleza así como amarla.

Aunque realmente… cuando me vio, se quedó pasmado un momento y no reaccionó cuando supo que estábamos solos.

**—Mirar, es parte de los gastos de tu padre —**susurré ya que me estaba impacientando al mirarme casi sin parpadear, la cara, el cabello, la boca y los ojos una y otra vez. Ni un lugar más**—, sin embargo, le diré señor Asakura, que no herirá mi corazón si usted declina de este acto… puedo contarle a su padre maravillas, si no está listo sería mejor que encontrase a una mujer que ame…**

**—Estoy listo para esto —**fue lo único que musitó y me dejó completamente helada.

¿Qué me había querido decir? ¿Qué acababa de enamorarse de mí? ¿O que realmente no importaba quien mientras tuviera su íntimo encuentro?

**—Venga —**susurré entonces tratando de no parecer sorprendida y tomé su mano para acercarlo mí.

Temblaba. Me miraba profundamente y no entendía por qué exactamente y aunque cuando mis manos acariciaron su rostro, no dejo de mirarme.

Mi trabajo, darle el coraje para actuar por sí mismo y disfrutar del acto él mismo, no solo por mí.

**— ¿No te acuerdas, Anna? —**susurró cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias gentiles con las que me deshacía de su ropa.

**—Por supuesto que si… tenía ocho cuando dejé de verle, señor Asakura… —**mi boca viajó por su cuello mientras él respiraba rápidamente y sin poder contener aquella mirada espesa, llena de deseos inocentemente impuros**—, han pasado 10 años pero eso no significa de pueda haberle olvidado.**

Rodeó mi cintura y pude sentir su repentino cambio de actitud, la temperatura de su cuerpo que se incrementó y sus manos adquirieron seguridad para viajar por mi cuerpo, donde se le ocurría, donde deseaba, donde necesitaba tocar para saber cuales eran los niveles de locura a los cuales debía o no llegar.

Lo llevé a mi cama tratando de que no se perdiera el contacto de sus dedos en mi cuerpo y le permití desnudarme dándole ayuda indirecta a mi pequeño cliente novato.

Era tan dulce.

Sus caricias gentiles y su preocupación por si estaba o no disfrutando del acto.

Era tan dulce… de cualquier manera si el acto no me gustaba, iba a fingir como buena prostituta cara, que sabe que en cualquier negocio, el cliente es primero.

Pero… él era lo que yo desee en la vez que debuté como estrella del Ringo no Hanabira.

Un niño casi tímido que se preocupaba por mí.

Aquello volvió locas mis hormonas, tocando al muchacho donde deseaba que yo tocase.

Tomé su miembro ante su sorpresa y degusté sin tener una mínima de piedad, rompiendo su mágica velada de amor, cambiándola por lujuria pura.

De cualquier manera me era problemático lidiar con lo romántico de algunos de los clientes, por que aparte de seca en la vida real, soy aun torpe en cuanto a romance se trata.

El niño simplemente acarició mis cabellos sin ser capaz de alguna otra cosa, parado por el éxtasis y los callados gemidos que emanaban de su boca informándome que aquello era maravilloso.

Me detuve antes que él se arrepintiera de la idea loca que seguramente cruzó por su cabeza y lo más seguro es que fue correrse en mi boca.

Me miró suplicante en lo que lo recosté en la cama.

Le sonreí mirándole a los ojos. ¿Sonreír, yo? Es que ese niño me provocaba cosas… indescriptibles.

Era un niño… lo sentía como un niño… y con absurdos tres años de experiencia me parecía haber vivido más años aun que él.

Me recosté a su lado y sus caricias volvieron a envolverme. Se notaba que el muchacho jamás había estado con una mujer como yo… no había necesidad de todo su amor.

Y fui instruida con ese lema, nunca supe por que, pero esa noche comprendí el asunto y comencé ese estúpido sentimiento prohibido.

Me abrazó y besó mi cuello, sin dejar de lado las dulces caricias. Se colocó sobre mí mientras olía mi cabello, cosa que me puso nerviosa por la cercanía con mi boca.

No debía… ni siquiera atreverse…

**—Anna… —**susurró mientras no pude predecir su movimiento.

Posó sus labios sobre los míos y me dejó estupefacta cuando el beso se profundizó. Se había acomodado torpemente entre mis piernas mientras no rompía el contacto; para ese entonces yo degustaba, lamía, mordía tenuemente sus labios, enloquecida por la sensación, regalándole un gemido cuando se introdujo casi tranquilo en mí.

El chico torpemente continuó el vaivén, como sus instintos le concedían, mientras me llenaba de besos y yo disfrutaba de su inexperto cuerpo.

Acaricié su cabello. Tenía es olor de inocencia perdida, ese olor que me incitaba…

Le obligué a cambiar de posición dejándolo recostado, mirando aturdido y después fijamente a cada uno de los movimientos que yo ejercía sobre él.

Yo, arriba, me dispuse a continuar con el movimiento sin perder el cuidado que debía tener con el precoz primerizo.

Él, embelezado me observaba. Con las facciones desorientadas por el placer de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, miraba los cabellos rubios cayéndome a la cintura, agitándose con delicioso ritmo.

Escuchaba el compás melódico y sugerente de mi voz quien le hacía saber que disfrutaba plenamente de su cuerpo y estaba sedienta de más.

Sus ojos perdidos en la lascivia se detuvieron un instante como si el tiempo lo hubiese hecho también. Con un ruido ronco que salió de su boca, le sentí correrse.

Estaba satisfecha.

Me recosté en su pecho, como lo acostumbro con la mayoría de mis clientes, y me envolvió con sus brazos.

Ese día conocí a Yoh… sexualmente.

¿Qué clase de persona eres Yoh?

¿Por qué siempre has tenido ese poder sobre mí de dejarme estúpida a mí y a mis tácticas frías y absurdas, así como increíblemente funcionales de seducción?

Regresando al 26 de diciembre, Yoh simplemente llegó irreconocible.

Si no hubiese sido una prostituta habría sentido que me violó.

Simplemente abrió mis piernas y se introdujo sin quitarse el resto de la ropa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Me quité yo misma la yukata y le quité la ropa lentamente.

No tocó mis labios en lo absoluto, eso me dejó pasmada y algo sentida. ¿A caso no es ese aspecto un aspecto prohibido para una prostituta como yo? ¿Sentirme… porque uno de mis clientes no comparte besos conmigo un día?

Luego salió de mi cuerpo para halarme del brazo y obligarme a darme la vuelta y volvió a alojarse dentro de mí.

Los años le habían dado la experiencia… tenía una resistencia inaudita y un delicioso ritmo.

Sin embargo, daba la impresión de que sólo quería ver como me sometía. Quería ver mis cabellos dorados esparcidos por la almohada, lamer mi cuello desnudo y mirar con lascivia el perfecto camino que agudizaba mi cintura y marcaba mis caderas, las cuales él tomaba tosca y casi brutalmente.

Mis gritos inundaron la habitación. Aquello podía ser un poco salvaje pero no le quitaba lo delicioso.

Sentí sus músculos tensos, me había arrastrado con su placer a mi nirvana…

Se recostó en mi espalda, respirando con dificultad mientras acariciaba el resto de mi piel desnuda.

Yo sabía que su frustración recaería en mí de esa manera salvaje. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que Yoh realmente me usara… y llegó.

Yo sé que en medio del frenético acto, los sentimientos regresaron y me obligó a que no le viera el rostro de angustia. No quería que viera aquellos ojos empapados en lágrimas…

Aquellas lágrimas que derramaba en mi espalda, y su débil sollozo había reemplazado mi armoniosa voz…

**—Mis abuelos… quieren que… —**dijo en voz muy queda y entrecortada**— tenga un hijo… con ella… y pronto…**

Sólo atiné a darme la vuelta y recibirlo en mis brazos con fuerza, para únicamente besar su frente y él continuara sollozando…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Hola!!! xDDD medio OCC mi Yoh pero tiene una razón o_ó xDDDD

Ashh…

En el siguiente cap: HaoXAnna *--*

saludos

y… que los ilumine la eterna luz!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Diario de una prostituta**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 3**

**

* * *

  
**

_Diciembre 30 – Tokio, Japón 8:00 pm_

_Diciembre… es una de las épocas en las que los adinerados magnates que únicamente podían pagar mi precio no suelen venir y ocuparme por largas horas. Eso es maravilloso… pero de que tengo trabajo… lo tengo y bastante._

_Soy un Scort más que una prostituta, pero a las personas les encanta confundir el término, por ello hasta yo lo acepto, el ser una prostituta._

_Como Scort, también llamada Dama de compañía, he sido la acompañante de muchos hombres adinerados, a las fiestas de las compañías y reuniones frívolas en las cuales se compite por ver quién es el que más afortunado en el dinero ha sido. Tan afortunados en el dinero que no encuentran a una mujer con la que puedan compartir su vida… es ahí cuando entra mi papel de fingir siendo la acompañante de alguno de esos patéticos seres. Pocas veces he ido como yo misma, normalmente cambio el tono de mi cabello y ojos, así que no hay manera de que los demás sepan mi identidad._

_De cualquier forma no es ello lo que me preocupa… sino lo que está rondando mi mente con más frecuencia en los últimos días._

_Es él… Asakura Yoh y la orden que le han dado acerca de la descendencia._

_He estado pensando que lo mejor para Yoh es que se de cuenta de que sus abuelos, o sus padres, no pueden controlar su vida de la horrible manera que lo han hecho todos estos años… desde la necesidad del señor Mikihisa Asakura de traer a su hijo menor a perder la inocencia… conmigo._

_Pero de casarlo con alguien a quien no ama y traer un hijo al mundo con alguien a quien no ama es más que absurdo. Me molesta… me atormenta…_

_Debo reflexionar y darme cuenta si acaso esto que siento son celos… porque si es así estoy condenada a que el resto de mi vida sea así de triste, sufriendo por un hombre que jamás será mío._

_No siento que Yoh esté enamorado de mi, sólo siento que su obsesión por aquello de nuestra niñez, por aquella niña rubia, huérfana, triste y le provoco ese prejuicio de cuidar... eso es lo que yo significo en su vida._

* * *

10 pm

Después de que me asomara por la puerta de Kino kaa-sama y viera el semblante alegre de la anciana, sentí que mi vida cambiaría de rutina en este año nuevo venidero.

Ella sonrió como quien le sonríe a su nieto cuando le dará el regalo de navidad. Susurró que había sido invitada a la celebración de año nuevo con la familia Asakura.

Yo sonreí también, la felicidad de kaa-sama Kino era la mía… y pocas veces la invitaban a esas celebraciones, por el simple hecho de que la familia Asakura jamás aceptó los negocios de la anciana.

Pero estaba invitada, por lo tanto los demás trabajadores teníamos la libertad de celebrar donde quisiéramos. Eso me mantuvo triste por una décima de segundo cuando ella volvió a hablar:

—**Y no puedo ir sola… ¡tienes que venir conmigo!**

Asentí y me retiré inmediatamente con el corazón amenazando con destrozarme el pecho. Cada latido era más y más fuerte y salvaje…

Yo no quería… yo no quería ir y ver a Yoh y a su esposa, tomados de la mano, planeando de tener el hijo que la familia deseaba, no quería verla a ella sonreír de emoción ante la nueva ilusión de su vida… mucho menos que dijera que pronto estaría embarazada y feliz.

La noche que él se fue de mí, no me dijo una sola palabra más que las que me hicieron sentir rara: la familia quería un heredero y lo quería pronto.

Estaba en mi cuarto analizando el hecho de que tenía que ponerles la cara a todas esas personas que no tienen idea de que Yoh y yo compartimos una insaciable vida sexual.

Tomé el té de la noche y suspiré sonoramente. La rutina de los anticonceptivos era completada como cada noche… ese remedio que nos otorgaba la Señora Kino, completamente secreto y natural, y aun más efectivo que cualquier método.

Me miré al espejo. Los primero que divisé fueron mis penetrantes ojos negros. Luego los mechones dorados que enmarcaban mi rostro; sin embargo, mi mano se deslizó por mi vientre de manera inconciente.

— _¿Y por qué ella… y no yo?—_pensé perdida en el mar de emociones confusas.

En eso tocaron a mi puerta.

**—El señor Asakura está aquí…—**mis corazón tembló. Mis oídos de hecho escucharon lo que yo quería escuchar.

Miré mi reflejo y pensé si estaba bien que me dejara el elegante vestido rojo, pero decidí buscar la yukata en mi armario, de cualquier manera él siempre esperaba a que me la pusiera. Pero tocaron a la puerta antes que la encontrara y me preocupé por ello, talvez él no necesitaba de mis servicios de esa manera esa noche… talvez sería como una de esas noches en las cuales sólo se deja envolver entre mis brazos y me cuenta cómo va su vida…

Sin embargo, cuando le permití la entrada, los ojos marrones no eran los mismos.

Su sonrisa no era la misma.

Ese Asakura no era el que esperaba…

**—Buenas noches, Anna… —**susurró mientras cerraba la puerta de cedro con cautela.

Yo me limité a que mi instinto de actriz tomara el control y la sonrisa saliera a flote mientras en pánico en mi interior no hacía más que revolverse junto con el amargo sabor de que al parecer, algo cercano al hombre que yo deseaba ver estaba ante mis ojos.

Aquel hombre de mirada penetrante me escudriñó de pies a cabeza, sonrió con satisfacción.

Sus ojos denotaban lujuria… sus manos temblaron por el desasosiego. Se acercaba a mí y mis músculos no pretendían moverse debido a la impresión.

Sus facciones perfectas me paralizaban, su sonrisa sugerente me hacía sentir un peligro inminente que me gustaba de alguna manera.

Tomó mi cintura y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Aquel rose había sido un mar de confusión en mi piel, eléctrico, imposible.

**—Qué misión más fácil… —**musitó mientras acariciaba mi cuello con sus labios y deslizaba rápida e imperceptiblemente el cierre de mi vestido rojo.

Misión, dijo él. ¿Iba a hacerme lo que me haría por que se lo ordenaron?

—**Señor Asakura, ¿no gusta una copa?—**le dije sonriendo sutilmente, tratando de pensar qué diablos iba a hacer.

Pero no pude pensarlo más debido a que mi cuerpo se elevó y fue depositado en la cama, el vértigo me dejó un poco idiota. Su cuerpo se unió al mío mientras sus manos salvajes recorrían toda lo que le apetecía tocar, le sentí deleitarse con lo que acariciaba… confuso, a mi me gustaba también aunque sinceramente, no debía sentir placer, no lo siento, sólo con el que quiero sentir, así fui instruida.

Me dominaba. Totalmente, y al parecer disfrutaba hacerlo así que lo dejé más de la cuenta… él sabía que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera el simple hecho de pronunciarlo.

Se hincó en la cama para mirarme mientras se desvestía.

**—Quiero ver a una niña inocente… —**susurró como clave y mi mirar se vio más confuso tratando de captar su idea.

_Perverso, _pensé mientras me levantaba con sus enormes manos para quitar el broche que unía mi sostén.

Le miraba. Le miraba con esa inocencia que me había pedido, actuaba con la inocencia que me había pedido… casi torpe, tímida… como una niña de 15 años y bien podía aparentarlos, él me sonreía con esa lujuria incontenible en la cara, despojándome de la prenda.

_¿Por qué a los hombres les encanta el hecho de que una chica quiera su protección y dependa de su experiencia?_, pensé aventurándome a enredar las manos en su cabello, acariciar delicadamente sus hombros mientras él besaba mis pechos, siendo incitado por la indefensa niña de la que estaba abusando.

**— ¿Quién es usted? —**alcancé a preguntar observándolo ponerse el preservativo.

**—Digamos que tengo un hermano gemelo que te frecuenta…** —dijo en un sensual susurro perfectamente audible.

Con aquel comentario me distrajo de manera contundente. Imposible, de pronto rompió todas mis barreras… me llenó de placer introduciéndose tan bruscamente que sólo atiné a callar lo que iba a preguntar y a cerrar los ojos. Mi voz sin mi voluntad, cantó aquella melodía encantadora que dejaba ver claramente mis sentimientos.

Me dio pavor. Pánico…

Ese hombre besaba mi cabello… paseaba sus manos con dura pasión por mi cuerpo, sentía mi aroma, lamía mi cuello, me envestía con experiencia divina y me hacía sentir como una desdichada pecadora e infiel…

¿Yo…? ¿Infiel a quién? No tengo a nadie a quien más serle fiel en el ámbito sentimental…

Eso es porque no soy de nadie…

Pero la infiel que él tomaba era yo, aseguraba mis caderas con la fuerza de sus dedos, para tener precisión en cada movimiento que emitía, sabiendo donde tocar para enloquecerme, de que manera introducirse y la frecuencia y fuerza con la que debía.

Era El Pecado hecho hombre…

Deslicé mis dedos en su espalda y pareció desconcentrarse un poco. Acaricié aquellos músculos divinos de su cuerpo: sus hombros perfectos, sus brazos perfectos, su espalda entera…

Coloqué mis manos en su pecho, como negándome a lo que él hacía, pero sólo hizo que mi cuerpo se arqueara al tiempo que la electricidad me recorría entera.

Se lo hice saber con un acorde en La mayor de mi voz.

Él sonrió con lascivia, las facciones desorientadas por el placer, acarició mi cabello y atrajo hacia sus labios un mechón dorado para sentir su aroma y aumentar el ritmo de su danza prohibida.

Y mientras yo bailaba con él, besé su cuello, sin poder negar el impulso de probar su piel. Acaricié sus cabellos castaños, cual jarabe de chocolate mezclándose en mi cuerpo bañado en sudor.

Sostuvo mi cintura para que no me resbalara de su contacto.

Simplemente cerró los ojos.

Yo observé en primera fila aquel espectáculo digno del arte contemporáneo.

Sus preciosos labios tensarse de gozo, el suspiro forzado que su boca emitió seguido de aquellos ojos que se mostraban nuevamente al mundo para mirarme con una mezcla de agradecimiento y lujuria.

Se recostó a mi lado.

Me tomó por la cintura para acercarme más a su cuerpo y no quitó la mano del lugar.

Acariciaba mi cabello como si lo disfrutara a sobremanera, sentía mi aroma una y otra vez, como si fuese una flor que recién cortó.

Me confundí mucho este día.

Ese hombre contrastante continuó acariciándome y luego se paró silencioso, aunque con una sonrisa imborrable, se vistió mientras yo le observaba desde mi cama.

Se ató el largo cabello en una coleta alta y me miró con el perfil.

**—Ahora sé por qué él viene aquí…—**me dijo con voz firme**— Y aunque esto fue un placer certero, no será un placer informarlo…**

Y se largó dejándome entre asustada e infatuada…

* * *

Continuará

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_

Holaaaaa!!! Por fin!!! *-* xD

Ya comenzaban las amenazas y yo con esto en la cabeza!!!! xD

Gracias por leer:

Keiko Asakura (Ves? Te dije que me dijeras cuál actualizo y lo hago owo) xDDD

Damiano (baka ne xD)

MISSUME YOSHIKAWA

Marifer

Adahi

Bueno, decidí salir de la huelga xDDD seee huelga por la falta de reviews xDDD

Porque me acosa gente que no me deja reviews ¬¬ xDDDDDU y eso me satisface! Sé que leen xD realmente eso es lo que importa para mi, pero como me enteraré que leen si no me lo dicen ;O; xDDDD

Feedback rulz!

Ajajajaj òOó Me largo…

Seh, perdonen algunas las decepciones de las modificaciones del fic, yo sé que se esperan que el fic sea de una pareja y no de otra pero… creo que como que soy a que lo decide… a eso va xD

Pero ya que hay desilusiones, láncenme tomates, sólo me cubriré mi carita pa que no me rompan la nariz xDDD

Ya saben, cualquier error me lo avisan. Escribo los fics de madrugada y por ello a veces se me van letras o palabras o algunas faltas xD los escribo con la pasión que me da el estar entre dormida y despierta owoUU dejarse llevar es bueno xD

Bueno este fanfic no será un HaoxAnna, lo siento. Pero si habrá enfrentamientos con Hao ya que es una pieza clave para la trama.

Sí, Ren tb será pieza clave, realmente owo

Lo siento, no quiero molestarlos con mis decisiones, lo único que quiero es que se diviertan con la lectura owoUUU xD

Besos a todos!

y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!! *O* xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Diario de una prostituta**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

_Enero 1, Tokio, Japón 8:00 pm_

* * *

Este 31 de diciembre, fue demasiado para mi insignificante y patética existencia.

No puedo evitar seguir llorando por el incidente.

El día 31 comenzó anormal para mí, ya que lo primero que hice fue abrir los ojos y sentir como mi cuerpo se tensaba por la simple idea de que tenía que ir por primera vez a la mansión de los Asakura para celebrar el año nuevo junto con Kino Kaa-sama y todos ellos… todos los Asakura… y esa era una situación aterradora.

Para empezar porque estaba la esposa del menor de los Asakura… luego el hermano gemelo de Yoh, y finalmente él mismo.

Me levanté casi temblando. Pero aquel temblor no era a causa de los helados copos que caían de aquel cielo gris y prometían una nevada duradera.

Tallé las mangas de mi yukata mientras sentía como mi aliento era visible. Me asomé por la ventana.

Me recordaba a Aomori. Fríos terribles… pero en aquel lugar nací…

** — ¡Anna! —**escuché la voz de Ren, después los golpes a mi puerta. Yo me limité a mirar el lugar donde los ruidos procedían

Suspiré y me acerqué a la puerta a abrirle.

**—Anna, estaba apunto de tirar la puerta… ¿Por qué ni si quiera contestas? —**susurró con sus preciosos ojos gatunos llenos de algo parecido a la ira y a la preocupación juntas.

**—Sólo no estoy de ánimos… —**dije levemente.

Entonces me enseñó una caja enorme. Me quedé sorprendida aunque mi rostro no reflejó nada en lo absoluto.

** — Kino kaa-sama quiso hacernos unos regalos importantes este año…**

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de lo que vestía. Un kimono púrpura que hacía resaltar sus ojos gatunos. Se veía muy atractivo, lo admito por ser una encantadora verdad.

Sonreí y abrí la caja que se me otorgaba. Sonreí, era un kimono color vino y pétalos dorados en las puntas.

Era precioso… sonreí sinceramente mientras lo levantaba y extendía. La vieja tenía un excelente gusto, la adoro por tener esos gestos simples en los cuales me demuestra lo mucho que me conoce.

Me probé aquel kimono y me vi al espejo tratando de imaginarme en aquella celebración y con todos los Asakura…

El espejo me devolvió una mujer de altura mediana y cabello largo y semblante inseguro, simplemente porque pensar en la cena me hacía sentir insegura.

Todo el día me dediqué a prepararme mentalmente para el acontecimiento y un par de horas ante comencé a prepararme físicamente, después de un baño relajante y colocarme el kimono como se debe, simplemente me quedé un rato pasmada mirándome al espejo mientras cepillaba mis cabellos dorados.

Y se suponía que iba a pasar una fiesta con él y su esposa. No podía culpar a Kino kaa-sama por ello, es ridículo, ella no sabe que crucé la línea del vínculo del cliente y el vendedor.

Pero ella estaba demasiado contenta para no ocultarlo con su normal máscara de frialdad… es muy parecida a mí.

Inhalé y exhalé duramente cuando nos vimos parados en la entrada de la mansión Asakura, donde vivían la mayoría de los miembros y donde me esperaba la tortuosa noche.

** — ¡Abuela! –**aquella voz masculina me erizó los sentidos y me hizo sentir nerviosa en primera instancia. Aquel hermoso cabello castaño se ondeó en el aire y sus brazos envolvieron a Kino-sama en un abrazo increíblemente cálido viniendo del Asakura frente a mí.

Mientras la señora presentaba a Ren con él, quise ver todas las oportunidades que tenía para escapar pero no se me ocurrió ninguna.

Entonces esos penetrantes ojos marrones me desnudaron con la mirada.

** —Anna… —**susurró con una sonrisa que tenía un casi imperceptible tinte de satisfacción**—: Qué bueno es verte aquí…**

Y yo ladeé la cabeza sonriendo hipócrita y escondiendo el extraño miedo que me producía ese hombre. Su sonrisa perfecta volvió a dirigirse a su abuela y seguimos avanzando hasta donde la mesa esperaba a la cena.

Cuando entramos a la estancia fue cuando un nudo en mi garganta logró que mi faceta de actriz se apoderara de mi rostro que en una décima de segundo se había tornado angustiado.

Ahí, sentado frente a una mujer con el cabello rosa, estaba Yoh, charlando animadamente con la mencionada mientras ella, con semblante cansado aunque dulce, le respondía con una sonrisa cargada de amor.

Maldije… una y otra vez cuando ante mi presencia la chica pelirosa se inclinó para besar los labios de su marido, desatando mi ira y dejando a mi inner controlar la situación con una sonrisa.

Ren tomó mi mano. Le miré tranquila aunque con los ojos ligeramente descoloridos y el rostro de Ren, estaba helado, como es él siempre, sus ojos gatunos me mostraban su molestia aunque una persona cualquiera no lo habría notado**.**

** —Yo sé que amas a Kino-sama tanto como yo… —**suspiró besando mi mejilla como un gesto de caballerosidad que habría aprendido.

Me vi vulnerable ante ello y le sonreí sincera en agradecimiento a su apoyo. Él se había dado cuenta de mi sorpresa… y pues nadie me conoce mejor.

Cuando mi mirada regresó a la escena, sentí la fugaz mirada de Yoh en mí y corrió a los brazos de Kino kaa-sama.

** —Abuela… bienvenida —**le dijo con maravillosa sinceridad, dándole un beso en la frente.

** —Hijo, estos son Kyouyama Anna y Tao Ren… mis protegidos… —**dijo la señora señalándonos y tuve que enfrentar la mirada nerviosa del menor de los gemelos Asakura cuando este extendió una mano para estrechar la mía y luego la de Ren murmurando el gusto que le daba conocernos.

Por supuesto, si demostraba conocerme sería delatado que se acostaba conmigo ya que aunque Kino Kaa-sama nos presentó como sus protegidos, la familia sabía el secreto a voces de que soy una prostituta y Ren un gigoló.

** —Les agradezco que cuiden de mi abuela —**dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, no estaba tratando de disimular esta vez**— Ella es Tamao, mi esposa… **

Y yo que no había reparado en su presencia tras él, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no externar una mueca de dolor y sorpresa. Luciendo un Kimono color rosa pálido con flores moradas estaba ella que parecía muy cansada, débil, se notaba muy delgada por lo que me pregunté si estaba enferma o algo por el estilo, y mientras nos sonreía e inclinaba su cuerpo con respeto ante nosotros, noté sus hermosas facciones tras aquellos impactantes ojos violetas, su presencia tranquila y feliz, sus rasgos dulces y su sonrisa maravillosa. Por eso la odié inmediatamente sin lugar a razonamientos lógicos.

La odié, porque era perfecta para él y por tantas veces que la maldije por hacer mi vida miserable sabiendo que la que le hace la vida miserable soy yo.

La odiaba ya sin conocerla y la odiaba más conociéndola. Era esa clase de odio irracional el que me carcomía mientras con el falso calor que yo proyectaba le respondí.

** —Kyouyama-san… usted es tan hermosa, su cabello es precioso… —**susurró la muchachita mientras escudriñaba con inocencia mis facciones, como si un Dios estuviera frente a sí.

_Maldita arpía, _dictó mi mente aunque sabía que ella era sincera al decirlo, no había ni una pisca de hipocresía en su voz y tampoco en su rostro.

Le agradecí en voz baja y el resto de la familia nos saludó: El señor Mikihisa, padre de Yoh; la señora Keiko, madre de Yoh, Jeanne quien era una prima lejana, el joven Oyamada Manta y Usui Horokeu quienes al parecer eran amigos de la familia y una joven muy escandalosa llamada Pilika quien era la hermana del tipo peliazul al que apodaban Horo-Horo.

También estaba un tipo con peinado horrible llamado Ryu o algo así quien me dejó perpleja cuando me dijo que su lugarfavorito sin duda estaría dentro de mí, ganándose un golpe de Horo-Horo. Un trío de niñas espeluznantes también estaban presentes, eran amigas de Hao al parecer, como también lo era una chica llamada Opacho.

Era un ambiente cálido cuando me senté a la mesa. Dos mechones dorados caían enmarcando mi rostro, así podía ocultar mi mirada.

—**Anna, he de decirte que te ves preciosa en ese Kimono —**dijo Hao en un falso tono de caballerosidad por lo que un rojo leve teñía mis mejillas al tiempo que los presentes me veían de manera socarrona.

Yoh se quedó algo pasmado mirando a su hermano, tal vez notando que él y yo nos conocíamos y no había duda de dónde.

** —No es justo Hao, tu siempre te las robas, deja que disfrutemos de la señorita Anna —**atinó a decir el chico ese del peinado exagerado.

** —Llorones… **—escupió Hao sin vergüenza alguna y se volvió a sentar en su lugar frente a mí y a un lado de Tamao e Yoh.

Después de la maravillosa cena, el tema de conversación de los mayores giró en torno a que Yoh debía darle un hijo a la familia, pronto… por lo que noté la incomodidad del castaño y el bochorno de la pelirosada.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad y comenzó el baile, inmediatamente traté de huir de la escena o de cualquier persona que se me acercara. Jeanne y Ren bailaban suavemente en la pista y una sonrisa me invadió, cuando no usaba tácticas para agradar, era mucho más atractivo y cuando no lo hacía era porque realmente le había gustado alguien.

Y aunque me alegraba por él, no podía sentirme más triste por mí misma. Caminé buscando sosiego; escapé de la escena que vería posiblemente en unos momentos la cual era la canción romántica e Yoh y su mujer bailándola por lo que me interné en la mansión, en sus muchas habitaciones y pasillos, no quería verlos… no necesitaba verlos.

**— ¿Y…? ¿No me dirás nada de lo que sabes, Hao? —**escuché el susurro de la esposa de Yoh mientras accidentalmente me encontré en una salita curiosa, al lado de la celebración.

¿Cómo llegué ahí? No tenía idea, juraría que caminé taciturna mucho rato como para resultar tan cerca. Quizá era el pasillo en sí, me llevó de regreso mas no me mostré, me quedé escondida tras una puerta.

** —No te traigo gratas noticias… —**susurró el desgraciado ese, divino y sensual de Hao Asakura**— Ella es una mujer hermosa… es como una muñeca de porcelana y sus ojos son como el océano, profundos y hermosos… su voz es melodiosa y cuando grita de placer…**

** —No seas ordinario, Hao —**susurró ella como si su corazón se hubiese roto**— Yo sólo quería saber si él me engañaba… y cómo es ella… supongo que sana, no como yo…**

** —No soy ordinario… me acosté con ella —**musitó divertido, seguramente ante la mueca de susto de su cuñada**— pero no te alarmes Tamao, porque eso no es como una infidelidad en sí y te digo las cosas así, ordinariamente, es porque sé que eres una mujer discreta.**

** — ¡Pero cómo me dices que te acostaste con ella!—**la inquietud de la débil voz me sorprendió**— eso está mal… ¡Con qué clase de callejera se está metiendo Yoh!**

No pude evitar una carcajada silenciosa ante el comentario. Casi emito ruido, pero no debía porque descubrirían que estaba espiando.

** —Ella no es una callejera… —**la voz molesta del mayor de los gemelos Asakura me hizo sentir escalofríos agradables**— Ella puede ser una Scort, una prostituta… pero tiene las virtudes de una Geisha… es preciosa… una preciosa hechicera…**

** —No… no quiero escuchar más —**los sollozos de la mujer se escucharon apagados, seguramente por las manos de esta.

** —La tuve en mis manos un día, Tamao… y me siento extraño al respecto —**confesó con sinceridad y convicción, me hizo pensar que por fin mostraba su verdadero yo, aunque no quería pensar que realmente le embrujé**— Ahora bien, esculcando entre los registros de mis contactos… Yoh la ha visitado desde sus 15 años… ahora imagínate lo hechizado que está…**

Me llevé una mano a la boca. Era como si yo hubiese arruinado su matrimonio antes de que comenzara y seguía haciéndolo aun… yo era la culpable de que esa mujer no tuviese un amor recíproco, bueno eso era lo que Yoh decía, que él no la amaba… pero me lo decía a mi… su prostituta… ¿Por qué debería creerle?

** —Yo… me alegro… –**se hizo presente la vocecilla femenina, muy apagada y llorosa**— porque no estoy segura de hacer feliz Yoh… espero que ella lo haga feliz… **

Sentí mis lágrimas asomándose por mis ojos, haciéndose gruesas y desgraciadas, resbalándose mientras me cubría los labios para callar.

En verdad era una mujer increíble… y pensar que la obsesión que Yoh tiene conmigo ha estado arruinando su matrimonio, me pesa y no entiendo bien por qué…

Yo, deseé muchos años ser ella, estar en su lugar, tener a Yoh en mi casa, verle todos los días, que fuese mío… pero he anhelado mucho de lo que no existe, o simplemente no es. Porque ella no es feliz…

Yo tampoco soy feliz…

Me di la vuelta, traté de escabullirme… hasta encontrar un lugar en el cual pudiese llorar como una imbécil, como si mereciera todo ese dolor. Subí escaleras, no me importó que fuese una casa ajena, me interné en un cuarto alejado totalmente de los demás.

Aun podía escuchar la música romántica en el ambiente; el cuarto tenía un balcón y entre la obscuridad lo busqué para escuchar la música tranquila y tratar de calmarme. Lo estaba logrando desmesuradamente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente.

Mi horror se vio reflejado en mis ojos al voltear y tratar de ver la silueta de mi acompañante entre la obscuridad del cuarto, cómo había llegado hasta ahí sin prender luces… entonces lo lamenté ya que no podía verle.

**—Corriste demasiado rápido… —**pero la voz de la persona que menos quería ver en ese instante hizo pedazos mi sosiego y por fin el hombre se dejó bañar por la luz del exterior.

Una bella melodía recorría el ambiente mientras estaba cara a cara con el menor de los gemelos Asakura. Mis manos se hicieron un puño y en ese momento noté que los palitos que levantaban mi peinado estaban en mis manos y mi cabello estaba esparcido por toda mi espalda. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me despojé de ellos.

Seguramente me veía como una chiflada desesperada y patética… pero Yoh no pareció asustarse con mi apariencia descolocada.

** —Me has puesto en apuros esta noche, Anna—**me dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, como acostumbraba. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuerpo pero simplemente me tomó de la cintura y una de mis manos. Era la posición más común de un vals y el cuerpo del Asakura comenzó a desplazarse al ritmo de la balada de la planta baja.

**—Morí de celos cuando Ren Tao te dio un beso en la mejilla… cuando noté que Hao te conocía… sobre todo me enfurecí por eso…**

** —No tienes por qué, me dedico a eso—**solté ignorando el tono extraño que con el cual él había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

**—Pero mi hermano no necesita comprar para tener a una mujer… —**su sonrisa triste captó mi atención—** Lo que me hace pensar en dos cosas: me está jugando una broma de mal gusto para torturarme o Tamao le pidió que averigüe por qué a veces mi ropa huele a la deliciosa fragancia de manzana, y con ello averiguar que viene de **_**Ringo no Hanabira**_**…**

Los besos del muchacho recorrieron mi cuello con delicadeza exagerada, me hicieron sentir embrujada e inquieta a la vez.

—**En ambas razones… odio la idea de tener que saber quién ha sido tu amante… —**aunque su voz sonaba pausada y tranquila, aquel comentario fue ligeramente inyectado en molestia indisimulable.

—**Son mis clientes… no mis amantes. Me pagan por ello—**suspiré recostando mi cabeza en el hombro varonil, dejándome llevar por la suavidad de su danza.

Con parsimonia acarició mi cintura sin dejar de seguir el compás de la música, me internó en la obscuridad del cuarto y continuó depositando besos suaves en mi cuello, aflojando mi kimono y deslizándolo por mis hombros.

** —Yo seré tu primer amante, hoy—**susurró con calma mientras me recostaba en una cama que ni siquiera noté al entrar. Sus manos en el obi se deshicieron fácilmente de la atadura, logrando abrir por completo el kimono—** Eres en verdad hermosa…**

Me sentía embelesada, aturdida como una adolescente mientras él se quitaba el kimono y se reunía con mi cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas de seda. Continuó con sus caricias en mi cuerpo, viajando en mi geografía como si no tuviese intención alguna de introducirse en mi cuerpo por mero placer.

No pude evitarlo. Mis manos temblaban de deseo, de deseo de hacerle saber que le amaba como una estúpida, así que imité sus manos deslizando las mías por su cuerpo fuerte, delicioso…

Acarició mis labios con los propios, invitándome a degustar lo incitante de su aliento y uniéndonos en un beso revelador en el que compartíamos lo que yo pensé, era mi verdad. Estaba como una idiota por él.

Separó mis piernas y se acomodó sobre mí sin dejar de besarme con dulzura en lo que yo jugaba con sus cabellos y me embriagaba de su aroma.

Olía como un bosque, fresco, divino, puro.

Se introdujo levemente y no pude evitar que mi voz regresara a entonar esa melodía que él amaba. Me envestía lenta pero firmemente mientras los gemidos se escapaban de nuestros labios evidenciando nuestra entrega ese día, en esa cama.

Le abracé con cariño mientras besaba sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello, él no dejaba su labor y yo… yo nunca había disfrutado tanto ello. Mucho menos me sorprendí cuando los fuegos artificiales anunciaban el año nuevo mientras nosotros nos besábamos pausada y deliciosamente, y él dejaba en mí su esencia perlada.

No paramos los besos, nuestros labios necesitaban ello, el sentirse reconocidos por el otro, amados por el otro.

—**Te amo, Anna —**susurró. El ruido de los fuegos artificiales no me impidió escucharlo.

** —También te amo… —**respondí.

Unos veinte minutos después, yo salía disimulada de la habitación. Él me siguió con cinco minutos de retraso.

Seguían los abrazos entre los miembros de la familia y amigos. Los buenos deseos flotaban en el aire.

Me uní a ellos. Incluso tuve el descaro de ir con Tamao Asakura y desearle año nuevo feliz. Ella me sonrió divina… como si con ello me demostrara que no era estúpida, que sabía que yo era la amante de su marido, que la hora entera que desaparecimos no fue para hablar…

Al fin de cuentas qué más podía hacer ella. Sin embargo aquella culpa de hacerla miserable volvió a mi pecho y fue duro darme cuenta de que a Yoh, lo tuve sólo un rato… ella lo tendrá lo que le resta de vida.

"_Yo tampoco soy feliz…"_ susurré al viento viendo los ojos violetas de Tamao.

Cuando dejamos la fiesta y nos despedimos de todos, noté como Yoh me sonreía con dulzura, como si la que necesitase amor fuese yo y no él. Maldición, así era.

Que patético mi ser…

No puedo amar…

Tampoco ser amada…

Sólo…

Vendida.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

No puedo creer lo que me he tardado en esto! Ya hasta perdí lectores! Pero es que no andaba inspirada para nada, ya casi les estoy dando fin a un par de fics, fines repentinos porque ya no me siento con ganas de continuar algunos xD Me llenarían de inspiración? Por favor, sería e gran ayuda xD ;D necesito amoorsh ;O;

_Gracias por leer:_

Carliitha-Cullen, Hikaru-Hoshi, Marifer, Keiko Asakura, Patrick A'sakura, Naliamel, Ro, Damián menso xD, KENSA-CHAN-Team Jacob Black, Charizard_girl, Maku, Ciitla y a Chester Asakura :3

Ishhh ya era hora xD 10 páginas! Es de lo que más he hecho xD creo owo xD Por cierto… me inspiré en la canción de Daft punk "something about us" ;DD para continuar el cap xD

Besos a todos!

y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz! *O* xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Diario de una prostituta**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 5**

_Enero 10, Tokio, Japón 6:00 pm_

Kino kaa-sama me ha dejado sin clientes hasta nuevo aviso. Me sorprendió mucho la idea, ella está perdiendo mucho dinero sin mí en el mercado así que no pude evitar preguntarle por qué.

La anciana me sonrió un poco cruel, pero creo realmente que lo imaginé porque Kino no suele sonreír de esa manera. Me dieron escalofríos, me hizo pensar en el incómodo momento que sucedió el primero de enero mientras Ren estaba en mi habitación y yo lo abrazaba efusivamente dándole besos en el cuello y las mejillas cuando la vieja entró a mi habitación sin preguntar.

Ren y yo nos asustamos pero estoy segura de que ella comprendió que yo estaba así porque era primero de enero, era el cumpleaños del menor. Mis besos no fueron malintencionados ni había lujuria en cada uno de ellos pero la escena pudo malinterpretarse con creces.

—**Bébete esto, ya—**me dijo helada mientras dejaba la tacita de porcelana que cargaba en mi mesita de noche—** Es hora de dormir, son las 6 de la mañana, niños, a su habitación —**lo último fue dirigido a Ren por lo que nos quedamos perplejos.

¿Por qué Kino kaa-sama me traía personalmente ese té? Sí, era ese remedio anticonceptivo que ella nos daba a todas a pesar de que se nos prohibía no usar preservativos con nuestros clientes (cosa que con Yoh claramente no he seguido). Ella es extremadamente cautelosa en ese aspecto y por eso estábamos obligadas a beberlo, tenía un sabor suculento pero pues… me parecía muy raro que ella misma me dejara la taza de té.

La bebíamos a diario. No importaba la hora… pero lo hacíamos cuando habíamos tenido clientes. Ese día era nuestro descanso…

Miré los ojos de Ren y me dio un poco de pavor pensar que ella se haya dado cuenta de la hora en la cual su nieto y yo desaparecimos.

Respiré hondo y me lo bebí resignada, deseando que nada de lo que sucedió hubiese llegado a los oídos de la vieja.

Toda la tarde nos pasamos celebrando a Ren. Y por la noche, recibió una llamada sospechosa que le puso colorado; me reí y sólo me pudo pasar por la cabeza una chica de ojos rojizos y exquisita cabellera plateada. Jeanne, así se llamaba ella y seguramente la prisa con la que salió el hombre, era obvio que le llamó.

Lo bueno del asunto es que siempre su cumpleaños era un día de descanso por lo que no tuvo que pedir permiso.

De eso han pasado nueve días. Pero hoy que estuve con Kino, hablando de los negocios, pensé que habían pasado siglos.

**—Una persona compró tus servicios… por un par de meses… —**dijo la anciana y me quedé pensativa y pavorosa.

** — ¿Por qué haría algo así? Comprarme y no venir a verme —**se me escapó de los labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

La mujer despegó los ojos de los papeles que había estado escudriñando y se me quedó viendo con indescifrables sentimientos tras aquellas gafas. Bajó los papeles y suspiró como si una niña estuviese frente a ella.

** —Los hombres también suelen ser misteriosos, Anna… deberías saberlo–**susurró como si se trajera algo entre manos. No, esa anciana trae algo entre manos y me asusta ¿Por qué me asusta? Porque todo lo que no está en mi control y conocimiento lo hace.

Me sentí algo desmejorada desde entonces. Me aburría a menudo en la casa, así que me salía a pasear por la ciudad. Me topé a un par de clientes que fingen no reconocerme en la calle, lo que provoca mi sonrisa descarada. Luego de eso me he sentido cansada sin razón, sin hacer nada… y dicen que eso no cansa: ¡JA! Si supieran…

Sólo espero no pase por mi conocimiento el hecho de que Tamao Asakura está embarazada porque eso me haría ir directo al suicidio… embarazada del hombre que amo y yo sin nada…

* * *

_Febrero 14, Tokio, Japón 11:00 pm_

Jamás voy a olvidar un día como hoy… no había notado esto porque olvidé mis cuentas mientras no he tenido clientes.

Esta mañana me desperté deprimida por alguna razón que quizá tenga que ver por el pasar de la gente enamorada con las manos entrelazadas por la calle, el olor a chocolate y globos en forma de corazón que tanto odio por simplemente cursis flotando en todas partes. Ringo no Hanabira, se llena de ello.

Todos los clientes preguntan por mí. Kino kaa-sama les dice que me han comprado por un tiempo largo y se van decepcionados dejándome montones de rosas y chocolates que hoy no tengo ganas de comer.

Me salí al parque sin tener ganas de estar en mi habitación solitaria y compré un helado. Soy una mujer con dinero afortunadamente... y creo que todavía me dediqué a ser prostituta porque Yoh pasaba a verme.

La depresión me hizo sentir vil cuando volvía a pensar en él y lo bien que debería estarla pasando ese día con su esposa. Ya no podía verme… esa era la razón de Kino para disfrutar que me hayan comprado; seguramente la vieja sabía que había entre nosotros y por eso accedió a venderme.

¿Quién…? ¿Quién me compró? Rayos me he roto la cabeza pensando. Podría ser un hombre pervertido y adinerado que gustaba de espiarme… tal vez comenzaría a enviarme pistas hasta que lo encontrase.

Tener un protector no se me hacía muy… agradable. Simplemente necesitaba que Yoh se divorciara y decirle a Kino "Lo siento, me voy" y tener una vida feliz con él en un lugar en que su familia no tratase de matarnos. Bueno si en eso Kino me entrega el dinero que me tiene guardado… no sé cuanto será… Ojalá sea una fortuna, he trabajado como nadie.

Yoh a mi lado… los dos viviendo una vida tranquila como la que él desea… convertirme en la señora Asakura…

¿Por qué diablos me creo digna de él? Soy una Prostituta… yo… yo realmente debería avergonzarle… no sé algo así. Quizá sea un trabajo como todos pero soy algo frívola como para que no me importe lo que la gente piensa.

Sin embargo mientras mi cabeza divagaba en ello recordé entre los globos rojos que paseaban por el parque, algo también rojo y me quedé tiesa… muy tiesa.

Me levanté de mi asiento con escalofríos y arrojé lo que quedaba del helado en el bote cercano para hacer cuentas con los dedos.

"Por el amor de Dios" murmuré sin ser creyente.

La ventaja de estar en un parque era que había una farmacia cercana. Corrí hacia ella pensando no caerme del pánico repentino que la expectación me había obligado a sentir.

Entré a un baño público con la prueba de embarazo en las manos. No sabía qué hacer, jamás había tenido una de esas en las manos.

Me hice la prueba y la escondí de mi vista saliendo de aquel baño con la cara blanca de susto. Estaba pensando tonterías… era sólo el estrés… yo no había estado con nadie casi en un mes yo… sólo había sido descuidada con Yoh y tomé ese remedio de Kino Kaa-sama todo había ido bien… yo…

Mientras sostenía el pedazo de plástico entre mis dedos divisé a la persona que menos quería ver en aquel momento y me quedé helada, no moví un dedo.

¿Qué le pasaba a mi karma? ¡Eso parecía una escena de telenovela! Y de una muy dramática.

—**He estado buscándote, Anna–**me dijo acercándose con sus hermosos ojos marrones y una sonrisa tierna**— Quería darte un regalo de San Valentín –**su sonrisa se extendió**— aunque de hecho me has dicho que odias este día…**

Pero sus palabras no procesaban en mi cabeza. Yo seguía blancuzca sin saber el resultado empuñado en mi mano dentro de mi bolso. Yoh, Yoh Asakura maldito seas hijo de todos los infiernos, fue quizá lo que pensé con los nudillos blancos.

—**Feliz San Valentín —**y extendió una rosa blanca hacia mí.

La tomé con mi mano libre y murmuré un "gracias" algo extraño. Él simplemente me miró como si descubriera que me pasaba algo.

—**Mi… Mi regalo —**susurré con una fuerza y determinación extraña que salía de ninguna parte conocida**— Es este…**

Yoh se quedó extrañado al verme con la mano extendida. No sabía lo que era esa extraña vara plástica en mis manos, o al menos no lo supo cuando a primera vista.

La tomó entre sus dedos mirándola con detenimiento. Supo lo que era y sonrió de una manera indescriptiblemente dulce porque no sabía cómo funcionaba o tal vez quería escucharlo de mi boca.

— **¿Qué significan dos rayas? –**susurró felizmente en lo que mi corazón se detuvo y una feliz opresión apareció en mi pecho impidiéndome respirar con normalidad.

Yo… simplemente regresé al color habitual y miré al cielo. Una flor cayó de un árbol cuando el viento sopló.

–**Significa… –**sonreí y le miré directamente a los ojos**— Positivo…**

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas del autor: **

Qué diablos xDDD ni idea de lo que quise intentar! Ok ok esto fue como influenciado por una canción de Shiina Ringo y las mil pasitas con chocolate que estaba comiendo.

Ay que es estooo en serio me quejo xDDDD ni al caso

Gracias por leer:

Seyram Asakura, Damián (*-*), Ernesto, KENSACHAN-de J. Black, hoshiii, Keico Asakura (te lo dije…), Hikaru-Hoshi, charizard_girl, NightStar.007, Hanako, Hideemi, MMchan02, ChesterAsakura :3

Por ahí dicen que cuando pienso terminar… cuando todos mis lectores me dejen un review en cada cap ash xDDDD no es cierto xDD

Besos a todos!

y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz! *O* xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Diario de una prostituta**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

_Febrero 20, Tokio, Japón 6:00 pm_

* * *

Estuve aturdida y desorientada mucho tiempo. No sabía qué hacer ante la situación que se me había presentado, a mí… a una simple prostituta que de pronto tenía una oportunidad maravillosa de tener un hijo.

He de confesar que tenía mucho miedo… demasiado. No sabía qué decirle a Kino-sama ya que perfectamente sé que arruinaría a la familia Asakura en un dos por tres y mi bebé y yo no quedaríamos nada beneficiados. Qué pavor…

Cuando Yoh sonrió con esa ternura y felicidad por la respuesta positiva que le di, sólo atino a levantarme con sus fuertes brazos y estrujarme deliciosamente besando mi boca con verdadero amor.

Yo le exigí que me soltara, empapada en vergüenza ya que todo el parque se nos quedó viendo y pues él es un hombre casado, por mucho que no tenga ganas de estarlo, al menos no con ella. Después de soltarme sin ganas, me escudriñó por si había algo mal en mí, o eso creí cuando sus preciosos ojos marrones querían ver a través de mi piel.

Caminamos hasta Ringo no Hanabira, estoy segura de que la mano le escocía por tomar la mía, por estrechar mi cintura mientras caminábamos, pero no sé, no lo hizo y es que no es algo prudente.

No sabía qué hacer... Kino kaa-sama se había vuelto un peso verdaderamente descomunal en mi espalda. Es que le había fallado a quien me había dado de comer todos estos años... a mi casi abuela...

Yoh me miraba con curiosidad mientras me dejaba llevar por mis pensamientos. Su felicidad no le dejaba ver la cantidad de problemas que ambos tendríamos.

**—Yoh... necesito preguntarte algo serio...–**susurré cuando entramos al edificio**— Necesito saber... si tú... me comprast.. me compraste.**

**— ¿Qué dices?** **—**sus ojos se habían desteñido. No había tenido tacto para preguntarle semejante cosa de momento a otro**— ¿Alguien te ha comprado? —**Sujetó mis hombros de manera delicada, pero tratando de enfocar lo que mis labios habían pronunciado**— ¿Estabas... en venta de esa manera...? ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho eso? Yo te... ¡Yo te...!**

** — ¿La habrías comprado? —**la sangre se me heló por completo. Era ella... era Kino. Estaba parada tras nosotros y yo no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había puesto un pié en la estancia.

Yoh la miró enfadado, pensando poco o tal vez nada en lo que sus labios iban a articular.

**—Sí, abuela... yo la habría comprado... —**pronunció con potencia y mi cuerpo se tensó aún más. Yoh jamás había hablado de esa manera, mucho menos a su abuela; estaba enfadado, demasiado**— Y así no dejar que sea como un juguete que rentas...**

** —Que incluso te he rentado a ti, querido nieto**-dijo la anciana en un susurro perfectamente audible**— Pero alguien la compró, Yoh, así te ruego no te acerques a Anna... ¿o a caso crees que no me he dado cuenta? De cómo la miras, de cómo le hablas... eres un hombre transparente, demasiado. Y te recuerdo que tienes una esposa, si no le quieres... ¿Por qué sigues casado con ella? ¿Por qué sigues persiguiendo a Anna? **

Desapareció. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se perdió en los pasillos de Ringo no Hanabira en dirección a su oficina. La recepcionista nos miraba sorprendida, no sabía dónde meterse, sus cabellos castaños tapaban sus facciones avergonzadas y no sólo ella lo estaba, Yoh y yo también.

**—Vas a tener un hijo mío, Anna... ni crea mi abuela que voy a dejar que te venda a otro... eso podría significar que quiera que... el bebé... no exista... que... —**me abrazó fuerte. Demasiado fuerte y me quedé tiesa mirando a Elly, la recepcionista quien no disimuló para nada su mirada descolorida y sorprendida al escuchar semejante revelación**— Tengo qué saber quién lo hizo… quién te compró… Nos… Nos vemos después, Anna. Ahora vendré por ti regularmente, para que salgamos los tres—**sonrió tranquilo, cómo lo hacía siempre… me había enamorado de esa sonrisa que decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Se alejó de Ringo No Hanabira con una mirada serena, aunque yo sé perfectamente que ni estaba tranquilo ni iba a estarlo.

—**Anna…—**la voz de Ren llegó a mis oídos. Lo miré desconsolada, no sabía qué hacer.

Fuimos a mi habitación y sus ojos gatunos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se llenaron de furia. Estaba de verdad furioso conmigo…

**—Embarazada… ¡Anna, por el amor de Dios! —**se llevó las manos a la cara y me volvió a dar una mirada severa y yo me quedé de una pieza. Mi fortaleza… ¿A dónde se había ido mi carácter?—** Sé ahora lo que tienes que hacer–**murmuró sombríamente.

Lo miré atenta, casi furiosa… expectante a lo que iba a decirme… porque si decía que me deshiciera de mi hijo, lo mandaría al quinto infierno.

—**Vas ahora a ir con Kino kaa-sama y le vas a contar todo… tienes que luchar por tu libertad y la de ese niño—**me señaló con el dedo índice y luego a la puerta para dejar su señalamiento depositado en mi vientre diciendo todo esto.

Me quedé seria pensando que simplemente Ren tenía razón. Yo debía ser lo suficiente fuerte para luchar por mi hijo, y no importaba si le quedaba debiendo una vida a Kino, trabajaría como fuese para pagar esto.

Me paré con las rodillas temblando. Suspiré un par de veces… ¿Dónde estaba Anna Kyouyama? La reina del hielo, la verdadera mujer tras la actriz que se prostituía con clase; ¡Vamos! mi temple tenía que volver, más que por mí… por mi niño.

Le indiqué a Ren que volvería en unos momentos. Sus ojos dorados, gatunos, me miraron como quién está orgulloso de alguien, sólo que no estoy segura de eso.

Seria, tratando de manejar la cabeza fría toqué la puerta de Kino Kaa-sama. Su "Adelante" casi hace derribar mi muralla de hielo mas no me detuve, entré a la lujosa oficina de la dueña de Ringo no Hanabira.

Me senté en el sillón frente a ella. No sabía cómo empezar… ella me miró por arriba de sus lentes como tratando de percibir mis intenciones más allá de lo que su vista daba.

—**Si vienes a preguntarme quién te compró, ya tienes uno menos en tu lista sabiendo que Yoh no fue. Anna, estás haciendo muy mal al darle alas a ese muchachito… –**dijo con parsimonia aunque, parecía más una burla a mis pegarías de que Yoh me hubiese comprado.

—**Acaso… ¿Acaso fue Hao Asakura? Él también está algo obsesionado conmigo… –**no pude detenerme, simplemente solté eso casi olvidando el tema verdadero que tenía que tratar.

—**No. Aunque estoy segura de que te quiere para él –**sonrió y se puso a escribir algo en unos papeles que en un principio tenía en la mesa**—. Pero ya que tanto quieres saber, justamente tu comprador a pedido una cita contigo a las ocho de la noche en el salón de Ringo no Hanabira. Espero estés lista para esa hora.**

Aquella revelación producía sensaciones tan raras en mi cuerpo. Las manos se me habían entumido, hasta las mejillas las sentía entumidas cuando me puse de pie y haciendo una reverencia me retiré de la oficina.

Caminé casi sonámbula a mi habitación donde encontré a Ren, serio, tenso, sentado en uno de los bonitos banquitos de mi habitación. Sus brazos y piernas cruzadas se deshicieron de su agarre cuando entré.

— **¿Tan rápido? —**suspiró sabiendo que no había dicho una palabra a Kino Kaa-sama**.**

—**Mi comprador quiere veme hoy a las ocho de la noche. Necesito saber quién es… —**mi voz sonaba tan fría. Sólo atiné a pararme en el ventanal cercano al banquillo donde estaba sentado Ren**—Hablaré con él, algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo…**

Los ojos gatunos de mi acompañante se cerraron mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos y piernas, como si meditara mis palabras. No agregó nada más.

Al paso del tiempo me di un baño de burbujas, sin duda relajante, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta sencilla. Nunca se me dijo que tenía que vestirme sugerente y yo no quería ser más esa mujer… ya estaba harta del asunto así que mejor mostrarme así.

Diez para las ocho dieron en el reloj cuando me peinaba. Dejé mi cabello suelto, no recordaba haberlo dejado crecer tanto, es decir, me rozaba la cintura la espesa cortina dorada. Los productos de belleza de Kino Kaa-sama eran los que mantenían mi piel y cabello sanos, vaya, nunca había reparado en ese asunto.

Salí de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras para dirigirme al salón de Ringo no Hanabira, en donde se hacían fiestas privadas de vez en cuando, cuando recibíamos a caballeros que nadaban en dinero, celebrar a su manera ciertos eventos. Claro, yo no me presentaba a menos que una buena suma de dinero fuese puesta en la mesa.

Ahora me dirigía a ese salón de puertas doradas y paredes color vino.

Abrí la puerta del salón.

El ambiente me sabía fresco y una canción sonaba contra todas las paredes con el importante equipo de sonido que poseía el lugar. La canción era Total Eclipse of the Heart de Bonnie Tyler, una curiosa elección para visitar a la prostituta que recién ha sido adquirida.

Caminé entre las sillas, hasta la mesa donde podía ver a una persona menuda, con un sombrerillo y un abrigo que parecía ser muy grueso para estar en febrero. Había llegado temprano, demasiado temprano ya que eran las ocho en punto y parecía que llevaba media hora en el salón, fumando, esperándome.

Al pararme frente a la mesa, la personilla apagó el cigarrillo que había estado consumiendo con frenesí, machacándolo en un cenicero que tenía unos diez más. Agradecía que lo apagara, no quería mi bebé fuese afectado por el humo. Soltó el humo que mantenía en su cuerpo casi con alivio y pude notar su carmín rosa pálido.

Era una mujer. La sombra de su sombrerillo no me dejaba ver bien las facciones de su rostro.

—**Siéntate –**me dijo con aquella voz tan conocida. Mi sangre estaba helada. Una ola de confusión y de extraña ira me invadió inmediatamente mientras me mostraba tan poco complaciente como en realidad era, mi cara era el témpano de hielo que eramientras un cliente no veía. Con un movimiento seguro me senté frente a la dama.

Mil cosas pasaron en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me había comprado justamente ella? Venganza… odio… ¿Qué quería? ¿Si me había comprado… qué querría, que me fuese del país? Porque era obvio que no me había comprado para mantener una relación con ella.

Hasta esa conclusión misma rebotó en mi cabeza con gracia.

Era bastante obvio que no me había comprado para mantener una relación con ella… es decir, me acuesto con su marido, ella lo sabe.

Lo que no sabe es que estoy esperando un hijo de su marido…

Entonces Tamao Asakura levantó sus ojos violetas, mostrándome una cara cansada y enferma.

¿Qué me pediría? Si me pide que desaparezca del país podría ser mi oportunidad para olvidarme de Ringo no Hanabira e irme con mi bebé a otro lado, empezar de cero… aunque mi hijo crecería sin padre…

Tamao. Tamao Asakura me había comprado y mi destino ahora dependía del plan que ella tenía para mí.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Hola a todos… wow cuanto tiempo desde mi último capítulo! Me hicieron todo tipo de regaños y amenazas xDDD me reía mucho pero mi musa se negaba a volver a mí )= este capítulo lo tengo escrito desde hace mucho, sólo que no lo había terminado Dx!

Muchas gracias por leer a:

Seyram Asakura

AZCHAN-de J. Black

Asakura Keiko

Hoshii

PunkNight

Damián xDD cosoo 3

Ossalia

Naomi-chian

Darkangel_risa

Clau17

Hikaru-hoshi

F ( ?xD qué onda con el nombre)

7 (creo que eres el mismo que el anterior? xD)

Oli

Ryu

Anna Kyouyama de Asakura

The Mistic Poetry

Dickory5

Mari

Sakura Himura

Naru

Muchas gracias por leerme ;_; y amenazarme xDDDDD

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos… algún día xD aquí mismo!

Que los ilumine la eterna luz :D!


	7. Chapter 7

**Diario de una prostituta**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Tamao. Tamao Asakura me había comprado y mi destino ahora dependía del plan que ella tenía para mí.

—**Estás enferma… según. No deberías fumar—**suspiré mirando su cenicero y después aquellos ojos violetas que parecían pálidos.

Estaba peor que cuando la vi en año nuevo. Incluso parecía varios kilos más delgada y sus manos temblorosas evidenciaban su cansancio.

—**No me curaré… qué más da… hacía años que no probaba un cigarrillo… —**imaginé que era por eso que se fumó como diez cigarrillos antes de que yo llegara.

Estaba sentada frente a la esposa del padre de mi hijo. Soy la amante que le fregó la vida por años y ahora soy la perra que consiguió hacer lo que ella no ha podido: embarazarse… si esta mujer quería vengarse, estaba en todo su derecho. Pero mi hijo… a mi hijo no podía meterlo en esto…

Claro que mi hijo nacería como bastardo y no como el heredero Asakura… dudo que Keiko-sama y Mikihisa-sama quieran en realidad, aceptar a mi hijo en su familia.

Fue entonces cuando me arrepentí de todos mis errores. Sentí la vergüenza de mi hijo cuando le digan que su madre era una prostituta… sentí su horror cuando alguien se burle de mí en su carita… y él no comprenda lo que sucede o por qué le dicen que su madre vendía su cuerpo por dinero.

Qué he estado haciendo tantos años… No comprendía esos sentimientos que me atacaban ¿Las hormonas tendrán que ver en esto?

—**Señora Asakura —**le dije del modo más amable, sintiendo como el título de Tamao me escocía en la garganta, me asqueaba, me encelaba**–, me informaron que una persona me compró hace un tiempo… y que la vería en este lugar y a esta hora. Infiriendo que es usted… sólo hay una pregunta luchando por salir: ¿Por qué?**

Ella sólo sonrió. No sabía que en su parsimonia se escondía mi horror, mi sudor frío.

** —Has sido la amante de mi marido durante mucho tiempo, tengo entendido. —**susurró. Su voz pareció más débil en ese momento en el cual colocó una mano sobre la otra, esperando que yo le confirmara algo que obviamente sabía perfectamente.

**—No. Él sólo ha pagado por mis servicios. —**mi semblante serio y helado, como es natural en mi desde siempre y trato de esconder a mis clientes, por fin salió a la luz, revelando los ojos de glaciar, vacíos, huecos míos.

**—Yoh no es la clase de hombre que de un día para otro decide que visitará a una prostituta durante años sólo por el placer carnal… señorita—**pronunció de forma tan dulce y triste que me pareció que se soltaría a llorar**— Hablé con Kino-sama el 31 de diciembre, después que deduje desapareciste con Yoh a verme la cara en mi propia casa… —**tragué amargo, no tenía argumento para eso— **Y le planteé un par de cosas, qué era lo que hacías aquí. Me explicó todo, incluso lo del té. Le planteé entonces que te compraría… ella no se mostró sorprendida y le dije… que te diera un té falso… para que no se te ocurriera ir por… algún tipo de anticonceptivo de emergencia… —**se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que hicimos, seguro los recuerdos invadieron su mente… en cierto modo, a ella le debo estar embarazada… ella sabía que estaba embarazada**— Kino siempre está muy atenta a tu periodo menstrual aparentemente así que sí. Estoy enterada obviamente de que has logrado lo que nunca pude—**sus labios temblaron. Las lágrimas no pudieron detenerse entonces, sus mejillas se empaparon y si antes la había visto muy pequeña, ahora la veía diminuta y sentía pena por ella.

**— ¿Por qué? —**fue lo único que alcancé a musitar. No tenía más que decir o qué saber.

**— Porque Mikihisa y Keiko jamás te habrían aceptado en la familia Asakura, Anna —**dijo lo más duro que pudo.

No moví los labios ni un milímetro. Era obvio que el matrimonio más sólido de los Asakura iba a protestar en el momento en el cual Yoh llegase con su cándida sonrisa a decir "Mamá, papá… estoy enamorado de Anna Kyouyama… solía ser la prostituta estrella del burdel de la abuela", hasta me parecía dolorosamente cómico.

El nombre de los Asakura de por sí era amenazado cuando el abuelo Yohmei había decidido casarse con una Oiran que fue desterrada en vez de su prometida de tantos años, la cual habría de incrementar la fortuna.

Seguro no querrían la historia se repitiera conmigo. Aun si yo no soy una Oiran desterrada, soy una prostituta… aunque ultimadamente es casi lo mismo…

**—Se me ocurrió, cuando te perdiste con mi esposo ese día… que la única forma de que aceptaran a la amante, prostituta de su hijo… —**se detuvo para por fin dedicarme la mirada de infinito desprecio que merecía y me había asustado no recibirla antes**—, simplemente era que esta mujer le diese un hijo a Yoh. El nieto que tanto desean… Le dijeron a Yoh que era una decisión de los abuelos pero qué mentira más tonta… son ellos los que desean un heredero Asakura desde que notaron que lo más probable era que yo no podría dárselo… imagino que piensan que les fallé y querían deshacerse de mí para que Yoh encontrara a una mujer que pudiera darle un hijo—**tosió entonces. Por un momento me pareció que moriría aferrada a esa mesa, pero sus ojos fuertemente cerrados abrieron con la parsimonia que sus largas pestañas le permitían**— Aunque no se imaginarían que Yoh, el intachable, caería como un estúpido ante una prostituta.**

**—Entonces… planeaste todo esto…**

** —Porque siempre he amado a Yoh. Dese que éramos niños… —**sus ojos cristalinos se nublaron en recuerdos, aparentemente**— Fui educada para ser su esposa… creí toda mi vida que yo era la mujer para él, pero… no lo soy. Nunca me ha amado… nunca me amará… y yo siempre he querido que sea feliz…**

Su voz se rompió de nuevo. Esta vez su llanto parecía no tener control mientras tomaba su rostro con sus blanquecinas manos, las lágrimas se escapaban entre sus dedos.

Esa mujer había simplemente comprado mi libertad.

Esa mujer había pagado para que yo fuese feliz, para que hiciese feliz a su marido, pues él nunca la amó. En qué momento me metí en aquel enredo sin sentido…

**— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga entonces…? —**me atreví a preguntar en mi confusión al asimilar tantas tonterías.

**—Quiero que hagas feliz a Yoh. Hagan planes. Haz lo que quieras… vete de aquí. —**dijo entonces regresando a su tono de voz normal: dulzón, lento.

**—Tamao… yo… —**las palabras se rompían en mis dientes. Mi garganta se cerraba, mis ojos no soportaron la presión y dejé que mis lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas hasta mi cuello_**. —… Gracias —**_atiné a articular, entre rota, feliz, conmovida… muchas cosas a la vez.

** —Gracias a ti que pudiste hacerle feliz cuando yo no pude—**sonrió.

Sin embargo su rostro se deformó inmediatamente. Comenzó a toser con mucha tanta fuerza, aferrando un pañuelo blanco a su boca.

**— ¿Estás… —**comencé a decir cuando ella se quedó hipando mirando asustada su pañuelo**— bien…?**

Sangre. Había mucha sangre en el pañuelo. Había sangre manchando sus labios cuando me miró pidiendo aturdida, sin color y sus ojos se desvanecieron llevando su cuerpo a caer tan pesadamente de la silla que había mantenido su cuerpo cómodo un rato.

Me paré temblando.

**—Tamao…—**susurré sin creerlo**— ¿Tamao...? —**pregunté a punto de deschavetarme, arrodillándome ante ella, notando inmediatamente que su respiración casi no se percibía ya**— KINO KAA-SAMA —**corrí lo que mis piernas dieron, repitiendo a gritos aquel nombre y la anciana me topó antes que llegara a su oficina.

Sin aire balbuceé palabras que debían resultar como una historia para Kino, ya que conectar "Tamao", "suelo" y "sangre", no representaba gran ciencia.

La ambulancia llegó en un rato mientras Ren me abrazaba y yo lloraba en silencio.

**—Debes calmarte —**susurró Ren con dulzura mientras acariciaba mi cabello**— Le hará daño al bebé…**

** —Tengo que ir al hospital con ella—**musité cuando estaban subiéndola a la camilla y dirigiéndola a la ambulancia.

**—Te acompaño, sirve que me cuentas qué sucedió… —**dijo él ayudándome a levantarme.

Kino kaa-sama iba con ella en la ambulancia. El taxi de nosotros iba tras ellas y yo intenté decirle a Ren lo sucedido, que Tamao había comprado mi felicidad, que ella evitó que tomara algún anticonceptivo de emergencia mediante el engaño del té de Kaa-sama. Que quería que hiciera feliz a Yoh.

Media hora llevábamos en la sala de espera cuando Yoh y sus padres llegaron cual huracán preguntándole a la enfermera a cargo sobre la salud de Tamao.

No revelaron nada sobre cómo estaba pasando Tamao en terapia intensiva. Los tres soltaron un suspiro frustrado mientras Yoh simplemente tomaba sus cabellos entre sus manos y jalaba débilmente, cerrando los ojos, volviéndolos a abrir para mirar a un punto indefinido del techo con reflejando con esa mirada un "Dios, aun más todavía...".

Parecía que había una gran tensión entre Yoh y sus padres a pesar que se encontraban reunidos en un lugar común. Entonces alejada de ellos, Ren me mantenía entre sus brazos y yo no tenía ganas de salir de mi escondite bajo mis ray ban wayfarer.

Sin embargo un escalofrío comenzó desde la parte trasera de mi cuello, viajando a través de toda mi columna vertebral cuando Keiko Asakura nos miró fijamente, algo pasmada, reconociéndonos.

El señor Mikihisa se dio cuenta hacia dónde miraba su esposa. Su rostro se deformó espantado y dio un par de pasos hacia mí con la sien reventándole de ira.

**— ¿Tú qué haces aquí?—**soltó agriamente apuntándome con el dedo índice que portaba un anillo enorme dorado.

Yoh pareció ni siquiera darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor, puesto que estaba doblado en una banca, algo lejos para mi gusto, muerto de quizá pena, quizá culpa, quizá dolor.

Parpadeé sin que nadie se diera cuenta por los lentes, y me enderecé alejándome de los brazos de Ren a quién el señor Asakura veía con indignación, como si el que me abrazara significara algo que hubiese entre nosotros. No entendí por qué de semejante arrebato, semejantes miradas.

La señora Keiko halaba del brazo a su esposo, apremiada, pero no podía moverlo ni un centímetro. Parecía que el señor vomitaría una serie de calamidades en mi persona cuando simplemente abrió los labios para pronunciar un par de palabras que ciertamente no esperaba:

**— ¿Con qué descaro pones un pié en el hospital donde lucha por su vida la mujer a la cual junto con este estúpido—**señaló a Yoh quién por fin levantó la mirada para salir de su trance y notar mi presencia y la hostilidad de su padre frente a mí**—has engañado..?**

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que tuve que quitarme los lentes de sol para que la imagen borrosa del señor Mikihisa Asakura fuese más nítida, para notar que no estaba imaginando todo, incluso me puse de pie para que la estatura del señor no me intimidara. La señora Keiko soltó por fin a su marido como si lo que temiese que dijera hubiese justamente lo que dijo.

** —Claro que lo sé todo—**añadió el padre de Yoh cuando este dio un paso hacia él, dudoso, mirándome, mirándolo. Entonces dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a mí, intentando regresar a la serenidad a la que su persona estaba acostumbrada.

Se obligaría. Estaba segura de que se obligaría a serenarse antes de separar los labios y decir la verdad. Y lo logró, tomando mi mano y suspirando, pudo dibujar una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro para volverse hacia su padre…

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_

Hola! Sí ya me regañaron de que se jalan los pelos porque no actualizo rápido D: D: D: D: pues acá… creo que me acerco al final de esta historia YAAAI! Aunque… pues creo que no tengo claro aun como terminará, que tonto, no? xD Tengo este capítulo escrito desde que publiqué el anterior… pero no sé, decidí no… publicarlo tan pronto! D:

Muchas gracias a:

Dickory5

Asakura Keiko - lo… lo siento? T_T xDDDD bien regañada pues!

sakura himura

Love Anna

Hoshii

anneyk

anayoh

Seyram Asakura - Bueno no me tardé dos años al menos xDD

Clau17

Guest

.dubois

alice bezarius echizen

momo chan

Shiro Hitsuji

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerme ;_; y regañarme cruelmente? xDDDDD

Que los ilumine la eterna luz :D!


End file.
